


My good boy

by AmalathianTempest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Face-Sitting, Jesse McCree is a good boy, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Orgasm, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Jesse McCree, Virgin Reader, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmalathianTempest/pseuds/AmalathianTempest
Summary: Jesse is hungry and not for food





	My good boy

you were lying on the couch watching TV when Jesse came in, looking tired and as if he was going to collapse any minute, he laid himself between your legs his head resting on your large stomach his arms wrapped around your waist loosely.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” you asked your hand running through his hair undoing his loose bun.

“I’m so hungry, darlin’” he pouted you furrowed your brows confused, Jesse was an incubus so he needed to feed off of sexual energy otherwise he would grow weak. He said he would be fine just kissing as we moved slowly to being more intimate, being a virgin, you weren’t ready to have sex not yet anyway, Jesse had been patient and never pressured you into anything more

“I thought you said you would be fine with just kissing”

“It’s not as much as I thought it would be…” he sighed, tiredly pressing his face into your stomach “Can I turn my glamour off?” he asked you.

“Of course,” you replied, not sure why’d he asked your permission he never need it before, he sighed in relief, his ears becoming pointed, horns revealing themselves going behind his head gold capped his horns intricate carvings adorned the metal, his eyes turned gold in color. He kept his glamor on when he went out in public, so that no one could tell he was an incubus, he was fine with his appearance either way, being a good-looking man.

“Thank you” he cuddled into your stomach “You’re so warm” he added, his tail swished in the air.

“Does…it hurt? Being hungry?” you asked him, you touched the tip of his pointed ear gently he shuddered against your body.

“No, it feels like…like when you had that cold last month, you’re tired weak, and don’t feel like doing much of anything” he told you, you didn’t like seeing him like this, he was normally full of energy, you felt guilty, he couldn’t feed off of you because you wasn’t ready, but he needed it.

“O-other than kissing, how else can you feed?”

“Darlin’ please I don’t want to think about it”

“I want to help you.” you said you rubbed along his back he arched up cat-like, he looked up at you his golden eyes shining.

“Orgasms…of any kind I can feed off of” he explained. “they give much more energy.” you cupped his face in your hands making him look up at you, he was a beautiful man. you loved him so much you didn’t want to see him like this. He looked up at you hunger in his eyes, he must have been starving.

“Can I please make you cum?” he asked it surprised you, he was usually much more dominant than this taking control, a role you weren’t familiar with, you ran a thumb over his lip absentmindedly.

“Please…” he asked again you bit your lip unused to the control he seemed willing to give you, _fuck it_ you thought you could just give into it you had been want more intimacy, he made hard not to want it.

“Come here” He came to eye level with you; you pulled him into a kiss, his beard tickling your face, biting his lip softly, he let you in eagerly, his tongue meeting mine. Jesse’s tongue was much longer, being able to stretch to the back of your throat which he would often do, but not this time he didn’t push only keeping his tongue in contact with mine, you broke the kiss sitting up, you got on top of him, you started to unbutton his shirt, kissing down to his neck. His hands clinging to your shirt. you nibbled on the tip of his ear, causing him to gasp.

you kissed back down to his neck nipping at his skin like he’d done to you so many times, licking his skin before sucking it, he let out a low moan exciting you as he let you know how much he liked your touch. you made your way down his neck to his sculpted chest, you ran a hand down his chest through his chest hair. you kissed his nipple sucking it lightly, his whimpers egging you on. He tugged on your sweatshirt.

“what is it?” you asked

“Can you take it off please?” he asked, you smiled down at him, slowly unzipping it, and throwing it aside revealing your sports bra underneath. “Do you want me to take this off too?” you asked, he nodded eagerly, you slipped it off freeing your heavy breasts, you did your best to ignore your insecurity over your stomach focusing on Jesse as he stared up at you his eyes filled with adoration as he sat up his hands running along your sides.

“Can I suck ‘em?” he asked you nodded giving him permission taking one into hand, squeezing and messaging it gently, the other he licked gently before taking it into his mouth, you moaned quietly, his touch sending heat to your core.

“Such a good boy” you tested the phrase it sounded foreign coming from you, but he moaned into your skin.

“You like that? Me calling you a good boy?” he nodded looking up at you, you smiled. “You’re doing so well, Jesse you’re being so good for me.” you cooed he moaned into your skin again in reply.

“You know I’ve heard that people can cum from their nipples be being played with, do you think you could do that?” you asked him Jesse hummed in reply working your breasts harder you began to pant your breath becoming uneven, as he played with your breasts the heat in your core becoming hotter with each passing second, quiet moans leaving your lips as you started to grind against him. It came out of nowhere, sudden climax spreading through you, you moaned loudly your body feeling as though you were on fire.

“Oh fuck~” you could feel Jesse feeding off of you drinking from your orgasm as eagerly as he sucked on your breast, he looked up at you a smile on his face. “such a good boy, can you make me cum again?” he went to take your breast into his mouth again, but you stopped him.

“Not there” you told him, taking off your leggings, his rough hands rubbing your thighs “would you sit on my face?” he asked heat rose to your face at the request, unsure of your weight on him, you obliged, he had been good there was no reason to deny him.

“Your thighs are so warm” he sighed kissing your skin, he slid his tongue along your folds tasting you, his hands holding your hips.

“You taste so good…” his tongue slid into you slowly, exploring your insides slowly thrusting in and out your hips rocking against him, he turned his attention towards your clit sucking the bud, he rubbed his fingers against your entrance before sliding two in.

“Good boy, eating me out so well” you moaned his fingers scissoring inside you stretching you out, the coil in your stomach tightening growing closer to another orgasm.

“I’m getting close Jesse” you moaned he sucked on your little bundle of nerves harder, his fingers thrusting into you faster to coax out another orgasm. you moaned your hips grinding into his face, an intense orgasm going through you it felt different, this time something actually coming out of you as you came, you screamed out Jesse’s name you as you rode it out, he lapped at your folds eagerly taking in everything you gave him. you could feel the energy draining from you as you came

“Oh-Oh fuck did I just?” you looked down at him, his heavily lidded eyes looked back at you, he seemed more energetic, his eyes had more spark to them.

“You squirted darlin’” he made a show of licking his lips, your essence had dripped onto his beard.

“Didn’t think I could without…” you trailed off thinking you’ve squirted before, while touching yourself but you had to hit your g-spot just right.

“Did I do good darlin’?” Jesse asked knocking you out of your thoughts, he kissed your thigh gently.

“Yes Jesse you were so good for me” You moved so you could cuddle him, resting on top of his chest, he kissed you gently, “you wore me out” you told him, feeling tired from the energy he’d taken, he pushed your hair back from your face, you yawned resting your head against his chest.

“Sleep all you want darlin’ I’ll be here.” He wrapped his arms around your waist holding you as you drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
